clonewarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Unit 519
Welcome Hi, welcome to The Clone Wars! Thanks for your edit to the Malevolence page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sarah Manley (help forum | blog) Theme Designer Have you tried using the theme desiner yet?TVLwriter 04:55, January 25, 2011 (UTC)﻿ Well i want to make a Thing to replace the bland Clonewars thing and make it like the wookieepedia one but clonewars it. I am looking into it Unit 519 03:15, January 26, 2011 (UTC) Answer You can watch full episodes of Star Wars the Clone Wars here: http://tv.blinkx.com/show/star-wars-clone-wars/0-Cp3qDdSxorNEG2#s3e1TVLwriter 04:39, January 16, 2011 (UTC) That is what I use also. Its very useful. How is the adoption process going?TVLwriter 17:53, January 16, 2011 (UTC) Adoption I see that you have been given administrator rights, Congradulations! If you need any help with administrator related things, feel free to ask me. This is your choice, but I would reccomend to start a cleanup of the wiki. As an administrator you can start deleting unnecesary pages, and repeated pages. I have not seen many here, but there are many vandals around wikia who delete content from pages. You can always block these types of users. I also reccomend signing your posts like this :TVLwriter 00:51, January 22, 2011 (UTC). It will help people know who you are on talk pages. I am at your service. TVLwriter 00:51, January 22, 2011 (UTC)﻿ Another Welcome I also welcome you. I was considering asking for control of the Wiki myself, but I'd like you to have a go. I suggest you try to get this thing in shape and focus it squarely on The Clone Wars. Things like naming articles after the characters as they are known on the show, not the canonical stuff they hew to on Wookieepeida. For instance, ask anyone who watches the show who "Cody" is and they'll know. Ask them who "CC-2224" is and they'll give you a blank stare. The Wookieepedia is too ingrained in their pedantic view of the Star Wars universe (clouded by the EU) that they can't see that things like that are a barrier to new fans, precisely the kind of people The Clone Wars brings to the table. Good luck. Darth Prefect 01:44, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Clone names in regards to my earlier point about Clone names, I noticed a bunch have been named Cody (Clone Trooper), Rex (Clone Trooper) and the like. I started to move them to simpler (therefore more desirable) names when I decided to take a moment to make sure there wasn't some reason for the "Clone Trooper" part of the name. Parenthesis are generally used for disambiguation, to separate similarly names items from each other. There is no need for (Clone Trooper) after every Clone's name, only those with names similar to other items. Unfortunately, due to earlier redirects, many of the simpler names (Cody) are locked. If you would like to give me admin powers, I could handle cleaning up all those names for you. Let me know. Darth Prefect 00:57, February 6, 2011 (UTC) Reply Hello Dark Prefect. You may have seen my user page already, but I put the "(Clone Trooper)" on the end of these articles, becuase most clone trooper nicknames could refer to other actions such as Cutup, Droidbait, Boss, and Scorch. I do not mind this change, but I feel that putting (Clone Trooper) on the end of these article titles helps the new fans of the clone wars navigate through this wiki. TVLwriter 17:24, February 6, 2011 (UTC) :But would you be making articles called "Cutup", "Scorch", etc.? History at Wikipedia shows that the simpler the name the better. If there's no need to differentiate between two Scorches, there's no need for the parenthesis. If, say, Boss Nass showed up, I could see the validity of Boss (Clone Trooper) for the sake of disambiguation. But there's only one Cody. Darth Prefect 17:38, February 6, 2011 (UTC) : Most of our community, mainly made up of just me, Cad Bane Owns, and Unit 519 (who has been inactive lately) like to follow this "(Clone Trooper)" format. Think twice about this: If someone types in Cody in the search bar, Cody (Clone Trooper) would show up, so deleting (Clone Trooper) will not really make any difference at all. If you absolutely must have this change, you can inform the other active users and we can all decide. TVLwriter 03:25, February 17, 2011 (UTC) : : Inquiry Hello Unit 519. I see you've become a member, and congratulations on such early entry. Due to the fact that some of the editors on this wikia are a little "Unorthodox", and I am near my 1,000th edit, I was wondering how I could become a member of this wikia. I looked after the special: page other wikias advertize as the portal to membership, but do not seem to have found it on this wikia. As I have no other wikia edits, I'm obviously a bigger fan of starwars than of wikia. This is a compromise. Again, if you could reply, I would highly appriciate knowing how to become a member. Thanks, Cad Bane Owns 03:06, February 17, 2011 (UTC)User: Cad Bane Owns theme designer Designing this Wiki First of all, I would like to thank you for the rights. Anyways, I have an idea for using the theme designer to make a background for this wiki. I was thinking we could use this image (next to my message). I'm leaving this decision up to you, so if you have a different idea, please tell me. TVLwriter 03:50, March 15, 2011 (UTC) Inactivity Hello? This is a new Wikia Contributor. You have been inactive along with many users. The only active users are me, another wikia contributor and TVLwriter. This wiki needs help. Have you left this wiki and gone to a new one? Or are you done with wikia. 18:50, June 19, 2011 (UTC) Welcome Back! Glad to have you back Unit 519! I've made a lot of changes to the main page, so If there are any things on the main page/background etc. that you want to change, feel free to change it. TVLwriter 15:34, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Bureaucrat rights Hello, Unit 519, welcome back. If it is ok with you, I wanted to request Bureaucrat rights so that I can make other editors admins. TVLwriter 22:17, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Again, if it is ok with you, Merrystar from the Wikia Staff would like to hold a vote for adminship. I have nominated Evanf and ObiKenobiUPC. If you have any objections to this, please leave a message on my talk page. TVLwriter 21:33, September 15, 2011 (UTC) Hello! Hi, I am Evanf. You may not know me, but I am an admin here. Could you do me a favor, and give me Bureaucrat rights. I like this wiki, and I want it to grow big, you have helped a lot trust me. You helped foundation this wiki. Anyways, here is what you need to do: here and click the box "bureaucrat" and press OK. Thanks,